Twonce apon a wime
by AppleSpongeCake
Summary: My first FanFiction ever. Can't bear to part with it Because my friend likes it, and it has a bit of sentimental value. It's a self-insert story, mostly based on my life and in my P.O.V. Really more for my friends and I, I guess. Very tiny amounts of Mary sue. I do like Reviews, but no pressure. ;)
1. Chapter 1- Magic

I turned the doorknob and dashed outside, towel billowing behind me. I streaked upstairs, slipped into my frigid room and pulled on my pj bottoms, as I shiver, still wet from my shower, then stop. A little parcel sits on my bed, and on it says:

Hi, Hannah!  
Happy Halloween It's 10.5 in., Oak, dragon Heart string. Enjoy it!

Uncle Scotty.

I rip it open, to find a wand. A good prop, Scott is a master carpenter, so he made it himself. I look at it. I love Harry Potter, and he knows that. He even knows I'll be Hermione for Halloween.

A stroke of longing hits me. I missed my Hogwarts letter this year, or It would've been this year. I'm eleven, but it's 7 days till Halloween. I keep telling myself, The owls can't do overseas. They get lost on their way to America. Weldon, Iowa is so far off the map, so They're too tired and get late. Or maybe they can't find our hidden town, even if it is pretty cool. Hogwarts is real. But I'm kidding myself.

It's kinda like Santa, you want it so much, he has to be real, but at the same time, you know it doesn't exist, it can't, it defies everything you learn in the world. Even though the Harry Potter world doesn't exist, I have to try the wand out. But, what to cast, and what on? I look around my room, then at the sunbathing cat on my window sill, and think. I look at him, he looks at me. I look at my bare chest at which he is staring. Oh well, spell now, shirt later. Ima try it, fangirl instincts are too strong, even if I'm freezing from the lack of clothing on my upper body. I have a strong urge to do it, so incredulously strong, I take no time to aim at my cat, hoping I don't mess up and blow him sky high. Or be disappointed when it doesn't work. But wait, one second. I pick up and clutch my copy of the Sorcerer's Stone, as if it'll give me the most luck ever. Then, I face Charles again. (A/N: Charles is my cat ;D)

It won't work. I think."But it will." That crazy little fangirl says at the back of my mind. My imaginary person is responsible for the fact I'm crazy. Or slightly. I'm not sure if crazy people can tell if they're crazy. Anyways. Back to doing dumb crap.

"Imperio." I whisper excitedly. I don't expect it to work, but still... the voice.. I trust her. When A bolt of blue shoots out, everything slows to near stopped. Then speeds up. Was I imagining? I test it.

"Come here." I think, aiming the though at Charles. He comes. I'm a bit shocked, but it isn't possible. Not magic, or the spell, or any of it. But the voice gets excited. She's whispering things rapidly. I love her sometimes, but I can't understand a part of my thoughts, so its weird. Fangirl and rationality mix, So I try again.

"Bring me my pencil." I think. And he does, in his little cat mouth. OK, this is cool, freaky, amazing, and I'm a bit scared. Then I realize, I just did underage magic. And, an unforgivable, at that.

I think too late, and by the time I reach for my shirt, 3 aurors are in my room.

I grab my shirt and tug it over my head. After they recover from seeing me without my shirt, Tonks, as I recognize her, asks me to put down my wand and come quietly.

"Get out of my room, get out!" I scream with hysteria in my voice. "Who are you?!" I know who they are, but it helps. They're aurors, and they look mad.

To help my situation of underage magic, and to help with the whole "I didn't know" thing, I scream,

"Mom! Help! Someone broke into the house!" I shove my wand and book up my shirt, wrap myself in a blanket, and dash towards the door, clamoring over my mounds of stuff, only to find it locked. So I cower next to it on the ground.

After refusing to give way, I try to kick the door. The aurors can't navigate the large piles, so I have an advantage. It still won't open. I kick again. They're coming near me. Now they're right there. They try to confiscate my wand, I say "No, its so cool. Its actually magic! Stay away." I sound like a child.

I kick at them and catch one in the knee. I look as confused as possible. They say that I've broken the wizarding law, so I just blubber things about not being a witch and that the wand it a fake with a light, or something. They get frustrated, and I cower as one points its wand and transfigures the doorknob into a cup and back again, then screams "Is that fake?! I don't think so!" I shriek, so one of the aurors tugs at my shirt, trying to get at the wand and book, and I add to my screaming, "Molesters! Help!"

Mom bangs at my locked door. One of them silences it. I feel around on the floor for something to throw at them, and find my phone. I try to dial 911 (The American version of 999) but the old gnarled one blows it up in my hand, successfully scorching my hand and ear. Probably Moody, I think. I only scream louder, so they silence me. I try to scream, but no sound comes out of my hoarse mouth. Fear fills my so-close-to-green-eyes, and I cry thick wet tears. I have no fight left in me. They grab me, shake the wand and book loose from my shirt, grab the wand, ignore the book, and as we apperate away, a sob-like sound escapes me, and it rumbles in my throat like something died.

When we arrive at the Ministry, I don't look up. I'm fuming, but try to look as miserable as possible. Maybe they'd let me go, seeing they have a little 11 year old in their arms, not a convicted criminal. I refuse to get up and move, so the aurors drag my scrawny form through the ministry. I'm pretty sure they don't know what to do with me, so I'm thrown in a little room adjacent to someone's office.

I scream for them to let me out.

"I am an American Citizen, I have my rights! Let me out! I want a Lawyer right now! I'm being kept against my will for no reason! This is technically kidnapping, no matter how official it is to _your_ government! " I scream at the door for 15 minutes or so, till my voice sounds scratchy and hoarse. "I have a right to a phone call!" I say, then cough.

Someone says, "You have the right to remain silent." I hear the smirk in his voice. So I sit quietly, cross-legged on the cold floor of what I think is an empty supply cupboard, till the door is yanked open, letting light and heat flood in.

And a figure I never though I'd even see stands in the doorway.

Cornelius Fudge.

=O=

Minister's POV

A little child sits cross-legged on the floor, no more than 12, in her pyjamas, looking calmly at her feet. Well, this is odd. From the aurors' reports, she'd been, well, vicious. Strong. Even a bit scary. Not this. She peers up at me, but her eyes need some time to focus, then she sees who's standing there. Her eyes widen at me, as if she knows who I am. But, she can't. From the reports, she was listed as a muggle, and she didn't know anything about magic, until recently she somehow received a wand and imperioused her cat. Odd, if she is a witch, she shouldn't know any incantations.

"Hello." I venture cautiously. "We are going to take you to a room and ask you some questions." I think I said it too fast, because she looks at me a bit confusedly, then understanding crosses her heart-shaped face.

"Ok. Do you mind if you talk a bit more slowly? When you talk fast, it combines with your accent, and it's really hard to understand you." She says.

"Oh, sure." She sounds sweet enough, she was probably just scared, I would be too. Pumped full of adrenaline, strange people coming to your house, taking you to a strange place, throwing you in a broom cupboard, and to top it all off, you know you're in a different.. country... How did she know she was in England?

"Are we going to go, or are you going to stare at me some more?" She asks, innocence and sweetness brimming in her voice.

"Oh, sorry, lost in thought." I reply. I throw her a questioning look, before heading to an interrogation room, where the full Wizenagamot sits, waiting to interrogate this little girl.

I sit in my high seat in the front, listening to this little girl's story.

"I got a wand from uncle Scott. He knows I like a certain series of books, so he made me a prop for my Halloween costume for Christmas. I though of a spell from that series, and did it on my cat. I didn't think it'd work, but I had to try." She pauses, then continues. "Then your stupid Aurors walk in on me, while I'm half naked, because I did an unforgivable, then took me to a British Ministry."

Before she can continue, I interrupt.

"And how did you know that these men were called aurors? Or that the Imperious curse was an unforgivable? Or how you knew that this was a _British_ ministry?"

"Because of that book series." She replies, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Nooo, not again.

"And it is called?" Says a member behind me.

"The Harry Potter series." She says.

I gasp at her. She.. She..Ohh dear. And, we have another case.

She continues. "The Harry Potter books and movies have grossed around 20 billion American dollars which is about 12,838,659,772 pounds for you. It has Harry Potter's past, present and future. What year is it?"

"1991, of course." I reply.

"So, then, you've probably taken me out of my dimension, as when I was at home, it was 2014. Crud. Well, I'll figure that out later Let's see, Harry'd be... 11. So, it's Harry's first year at Hogwarts. He's in for a bumpy ride." She replies, then smirks. An owl comes in through the skylight, and lands on the girl's lap.

"Oh, cool." She says calmly. "I've always wanted to hold one. She lightly tugs the letter off it's leg, and begins to read.

"Read it aloud." I say.

"Ok. Dear Ms. Heckman, we are dreadfully sorry, as your acceptance letter is late, due to your "circumstances". We are pleased to inform you, you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She didn't read on, but she didn't need to.

"Yes!" She cries, gets up, and pumps her fists in the air.

"Ms. Heckman, we will call you back, sometime in the next year, to learn about said books and help you go home, along with the rest sharing your case." I say.

"I don't want to go home." She mumbles.

"I turn to Kingsley and instruct him to help her to Diagon alley, and find her some clothes. He ushers her out, but not before she says,

"You might want to give Sirius Black a trial with Veritiserum, you'd find some very interesting results."

Ok, thanks for reading please R&amp;R

-AppleSpongeCake


	2. Chapter 2

My POV

A man, Kingsley, I believe, ushers me out of the room, and leads me into an office. There he conjures up some clothes. He nods towards them, and they float over to the desk behind me.

"Put them on, then we'll go to get your Hogwarts things." He closes the door, and I turn to the neat pile. A blue blouse, neat black pants, a green hoodie, and a pair of blue sneakers, all neat, pressed, and warm. I look at them, hesitate for a second, as they might be jinxed, but slip into the soft fabric anyways. I'm not going to Diagon Alley in my Pajamas.

The trip goes by in a blur. Everything is ministry funded, as they practically kidnapped me from my dimension. This must've happened before, as they believed me so easily. I slip in and out of shops for hours, getting books, quills, parchment, and potion supplies. The ministry makes me a vault at Gringot's with 1,000 galleons to fund me till I get a job, so all my funds come from there. I carefully count out 5 for the way to and from Hogwarts, and vow not to use it all. I spend the small hours I have left looking around, and pinching myself, willing me not to wake up. Kingsley treats me to ice cream, then decides it's time to go. I get my bearings, and Kingsley escorts me away from the magical enchanted street. I get a room at the leaky cauldron, and by the time I sit down on the soft bed, I don't know what to think. All these years, wishing and hoping, it's finally come true, so I'm overjoyed. I'm tired, slightly scared, homesick, uncaring and running on adrenaline. Stupid hormones. I fall asleep after trying to decide if I'm ready for Hogwarts or not, and I think I am.

I wake to several aurors knocking on my door. I dress quickly in the newest outfit, a black t-shirt, blue jeans, a purple hoodie, and a pair of black and white sneakers, while they mill about in the hallway. Then, I'm escorted through a dingy hallway, through a rather rowdy bar, and spat out onto the busy London street. I am seated between Tonks and Kingsley in a beautiful ministry car. Tonks swipes a Daily Prophet from a rather disgruntled owl out the window, pays him, and rolls up the window. She flips up the page, reads the headline, then gasps. I must've show interest, because she sets it on my lap. I read it, and almost fainted.

**SIRIUS BLACK: MISSING**

Sirius Black, notorious mass murderer, was brought in for trial as the result of an series of anonymous tip-offs. While the first half of the trial (conducted with veritaserum) was going well, a large belch of black smoke filled the air and when it cleared, Mr. Black was gone. The magical population is advised to keep a look-out for him, although his trail was proving positive for Mr. Black, he may be unstable.

I shared a worried look with Tonks, but sat quietly for the ride to Hogwarts. I watched as the castle came closer, the black lake looming in the distance. When the car came to a stop, we were at the front steps of the age-old castle, Dumbledore seeming to melt into the marble and stone scenery as he sat there, unsticking two lemon drops. He greeted me, dismissed the Aurors, and lead me to the gargoyle that marked his office.

"Lemon drops." He said, addressing the stone statue. It sprang away, letting us pass. I followed him into the tower, let him seat me, and offer me a lemon drop.

"Yes please, I love them. They help me concentrate." He smiled warmly, before launching into conversation.

"So, as I have heard, you did magic in 2014, and were taken here?" He asks politely.

"Yes, then they shoved me into a broom closet, asked me about my favorite series of books, and gave me gold until I can get a job." I said, my voice dripping with the most sarcasm I could muster. I don't know why, it's the ministry's fault, not Dumbledore's.

"Yes, you have a case we haven't seen for at least a couple of weeks. You see, many of you have receiving wands at random. About half of you have performed spells, and the ministry has somehow detected it, come between the dimensions, and taken you back to our era. So far, we've been able to send back the adults, but never the children. Even the children who grow up don't make it back. You are one of the 4 who have arrived this week, and of them, only one other knew this was Harry Potter's world, and mentioned the books before we told them of Hogwarts. Then, they all knew, and all reacted like you. All of you got your letters in the ministry. You are one of 10 stuck in this dimension. There is currently a building, a dorm of sorts, to house you during summer vacation. It will be free of charge. You will otherwise be here, at Hogwarts, to complete your magical education. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, who are the other students who came this week?" I ask.

"Ah, yes." He retrieves a list, then begins to recite the names. "Kayla Lass, Elinor Wojick, Skye Leighton, and Alexis Browning."

"Um, sir, is there any reason why my best friends are on the list?" I ask curiously.

"Oh yes. Whoever sent the wands, as we doubt it was your uncle Scott, targeted Ms. Lass first, by sending her the wand. It connected her to Ms. Wojick, then Ms. Wojick to Ms. Browning, then Ms. Browning to Ms. Leighton, and Ms. Leighton to you. We are guessing the next one to come will be connected to you. Would you like me to retrieve them?"

"Yes please, I'd love to." I say, suddenly enthusiastic. He walks over to one of the silver instruments that was described in the books, presses a button, and says,

"Would Ms. Lass, Wojick, Browning, and Leighton come to my office please. There has been a new arrival."

No more than 10 seconds passed, and they bursted through the door. I looked at them, observing the way they looked. Kayla, her hair wildly ragged and light brown was frenzied about her neat black robes. However, Elinor's dirty blonde-red hair was straight as ever, looking neat against Skye's flaming Red hair and Lexi's Frizzy brown. They stared at me, like there was no way I could actually exist. Then, I was swallowed up by a storm of arms and black cloth. We spent the next two hours catching up, and talking about Hogwarts, the possibilities, how we'd probably never go home, which only Kayla and I were enthusiastic about, and what house we'd be in. Dumbledore sat quietly off to the side, listening politely to 5, 11 year old girls babble in American accents. Eventually, it was time for dinner, and we squabbled about who got to sit by Harry Potter. We played several rounds of rock, paper, scissors whilst walking down the halls. I won, and gloated in Kayla's face playfully. It was Saturday, so Harry was guaranteed to be there. 6 days till Halloween. 6 days till "TROLLL! IN THE DUNGEONS! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS! Thought you ought to know."

The Great Hall was just as beautiful as I'd imagined. Stars glittered, silvery wisps of clouds danced, and a moon hid in the corner of the ceiling and magical candles suspended amongst them. I took a deep breath, slipped over to the Gryfindor table, and sat down.

;:;:;:;:;:;:

Hi again! next time I write, it will be Harry's POV. Sorry if some of the stuff from the last chapter seems messed up, I'm too lazy to go fix it. I don't own HP. R&amp;R


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's POV

I look up, and a girl sits right next to me. She smiles at me, attempts to flatten her short, ragged blonde hair (to no avail) and pulls Dinner onto the golden plate in front of her.

"Hi, Harry" She says, pulling a finger sandwich onto her half-full plate.

"Hi." I reply. "Um, excuse me, who are you? I don't remember seeing you at the sorting."

"My friends and I are transfers." She gestures to a group of girls whose robes have no colors on them. "We're going to be sorted at the Halloween feast. And, no we aren't in Gryfindor, we just went to the most inviting table." She says when I open my mouth to ask.

"Oh." She doesn't talk for a while, but then brings up the topic of houses.

"I kinda want to be in Gryfindor, but I'd like to be in Ravenclaw too. The prospect of having to test your brain to get in the common room seems like a nice challenge." She says, starting up the conversation again.

"I didn't know that's how you get into ravenclaw tower." Hermione buts in."How did you?"

They get in a deep conversation about her sources, and the two left the Great Hall chatting excitedly, the girl telling Hermione she'd show her the Room of Requirement, where the transfers would be staying until sorting.

"Ron, doesn't that girl seem a bit odd?" I ask Ron.

"Yeah, she acted like you were an old friend or something. And she has an American accent." He replies, his mouth half-filled with food.

"Well, Hermione took a shine to her, so she can't be all that weird." I reply.

"Oh, come on Harry, Hermione takes a shine to everyone."

My POV

Over the next few days, I hang out with Hermione, showing her the secrets of the castle, introducing her to the other "transfers", who were delighted to meet the one-and-only Hermione Granger. We talked, hung out in the library, and ate together. Any time Hermione wasn't available, I stayed in the room of requirement with my friends. Ticking down the days till I started school. Five more days. Taking private lessons with Dumbledore. 4 more. Going to Hogsmeade to get the things I forgot. Three. Playing tricks on Filch with the Weasley twins, with whom I quickly became friends with. Two. Reading, Hogwarts, a History. One. Tracking mud on the trick steps for Filch to fall through while cleaning it up. 5 Hours. Practicing last minute spells. 3 hours. Sitting quietly on a cot I found in a random classroom. 2 hours. Eating an apple. 1 hour. Heading to the Great hall and sitting with Harry, waiting for Hermione. Then, Dumbledore stands.

"Yes, yes, we are all very excited aren't we?" He says in his booming tone. "But first, we have some new transfers to which I owe a sorting."

People start murmuring, Dumbledore calls us up, and Kayla sits on the stool.

Everyone quiets, and waits for the ragged, patched hat to announce the lucky house.

"Yes, I think..." Everyone hangs on his very words.

"Slytherin!"The Slytherin house table erupts into cheers as she glides over to the table, brushing her hair over her shoulder. Elinor next.

As soon as the hat touches her head,

"Gryfindor!"

I wish I could hear the conversations they are having.

Then Skye.

"Hufflepuff!"

Lexi.

"Gryfindor!"

Me.

I sit on the stool, and the patched old thing murmurs in my ear rapidly.

"Oh, yes, a good challenge. Excellent mind, very good for Ravenclaw, but everyone has their dark side, so Slytherin is an option. Very brave, and very loyal. Where to put you? You want to be with Harry and Hermione in Gryfindor, but it has always been your dream for Ravenclaw. You think you'd get put in Slytherin for some of your more nasty things, and I don't blame you. Hufflepuff, to keep your head low. But, I think you'd better be...

"Ravenclaw!" Rings through the Great hall. The table erupts into cheers. I sit, and food appears. The murmurs grow into a smooth talkative level in the Hall, then into a low roar. But it stirs memories from the book.

_"Been in there, all day, cryin'."_

Memories of the TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS! Memories of why there is a troll. In the dungeons. In the bathroom.

Hermione, in the bathroom.

So I run. I streak out, not caring who notices. I check bathroom after bathroom, looking for her. When I find her, I faintly hear, TROLL! IN THE DUNGEONS! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS! I'm too far away to hear "thought you ought to know. I have the advantage of about a minute.

"Hermione, there's a troll in the castle!" I say.

"Hannah? Is that you? Or is it Fred and George again trying to trick me?"

"I swear, it's Hannah. We have to go!" I hear the troll, about 50 feet outside the door.

She emerges from a green wooden stall. She looks at me with watery but trusting eyes, and head forward. We manage to get to the door, only to see it blocked by a giant. towering.

Troll.

Kayla POV

"Hannah! Hannah!" I'm teamed up with Harry and Ron, looking for the two friends who've gone missing.

"Oh my god. The bathroom, they're in the bathroom. Hermione was there crying, and Hannah went to comfort her. They don't know!"

The moment the words pass from my lips, we all know it's true. Sometimes I really hate her.

Stairs and hallways pass. Mere seconds to save their lives and salvage the story. Harry's life must be on track. Come on, where are you guys! God, Hannah, what were you thinking? You tell Harry, not go try it yourself! Idiotic idiot of idiocy! Ahhg!

"We arrive in time to see Hannah get clubbed in the head protecting an already bloody Hermione.

Harry Pov

We come in time to see a club smack into the slytherin girl's friend's head, as she protects Hermione. Well, that raises my trust of that girl. We followed the slytherin girl for the purpose of finding Hermione, but these new girls are pretty great too. Even if the brunette is slytherin. But, she's headstrong, and whips out her wand. She let's me try to do some spells, while she levitates the unconscious girls out of harms way. With no one to pick on, the troll turns to me. I'm suddenly upside down, with a club swinging at me. I pull my head away, and get ready for the next swing. but Ron beat me to it. and with cold fury in his eyes, he completes the classwork that put Hermione in here in the first place. He levitates the club away and lets It knock out its owner, and drop me. I scramble to my feet, take one look at the girls covered in blood, and decide to go to the hospital wing, letting them levitate behind me. I open the door. As I do, the entirety of Hogwart's staff floods in.

Haha Kayla, now you have to wait! Will post again soon.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't remember much. I felt blood, pain, broken bones. I see fog, hear screaming, feel people touching my bruised skin. At some point, the cold stone at my back is replaced by a soft bed with papery sheets. Colorful blobs dance in front of my face, taunting my every waking moment, and stealing my attentions. A cooling hand removes the locket from my neck, the only thing I have from home. I scream and wave my broken fingers, trying to clutch the golden item getting more and more blurry every second. A garden appears, with colors shining pleasantly, but a shocking feeling keeps my grasp on the real world. I see Kayla's face come into view, and she looks terrible. No sleep and food take their toll on everyone. She slides back out of my perception. I cry, wail, scream, try to bring her attentions back to me. I need to see her. She'd understand me, my pain, my thoughts. I'd find a way to get through to her. But, she must be used to it, and I can't see her face. So, I do things to try.

"Hey KayKay." I say in a singsong voice. "A best friend picks you up when you fall, a best friend picks you up, then shoves you back over again." I laugh a bit. Her face comes back, but someone whispers, "She's delirious." Her image slips away. so I try again.

I want to be the reason you look at a text and smile. Then walk into a pole." I smile, and hear a giggle in return. These are things we say to each other, the basis of our life is on these sayings. I try again and again. She refuses to come close enough. So, I resort to one last thing.

"Son when you grow up, would you be the savior of all of the broken the beaten ,and the damned? He said, will you defeat them, the demons, and all the non believers, the plans that they have made? Because, one day, I'll leave you, a phantom to lead you in the summer, to join the black parade."

She looks at me. "She can't be delirious, she can't be." She says.

I smile, but obviously someone doesn't share Kayla's perspective. I'm shot full of some drug, and slip into a stupor.

When I wake, there isn't as much pain, no blood, and starchy bandages seem to cover every part of me. I sit up, and look around. I'm in the hospital wing, next to Hermione. It reminds me far too much of what is to come in the 2nd book. On the table next to me, I see a tray of food and a newspaper. I devour the still warm bread and applesauce, and flip open the newspaper. I've gotten used to the whole '_Sirius Black, still at large" _thing, but it still worries me. Lupin won't be around for another 2 years, Sirius shouldn't, and crookshanks is nowhere in sight. God, this is messed up. I just hope this works out.

"SHE'S AWAKE?! WHY WASN'T I TOLD?!" I hear Kayla yell. Other voices join in the protest, and someone literally busts the door down. Kayla, Lexi, Skye, Elinor, Harry, Ron, Macgonagall, Dumbledore, Rita Skeeter, and Colin Creevy flow into the room, not even bothering with the door.

I'm hounded with questions, badgered for comments, blinded by cameras, and my head starts bleeding again. I look to see Hermione falling under the same treatment, so I signal to her. She understands my brief hand movement, and pretends to fall unconscious at the same time I do. I hear people being pushed out by Madam Pomfrey, till only Harry, Ron, Kayla, and Elinor remain. Ron and Harry go to see about Hermione, whilst my friends and I talk. Then, Harry comes over to me.

"Hey." Says Harry. "I just, well, wanted to say thanks for, you know, saving Hermione. It means a lot." I accept his apology, and we talk. My friends, sensing that it was time to go, left us. We talked late into the night, hiding Harry under my bed every time Madam Pomfrey came out. I Speak of home, and my family. He talks, but mainly about Quiddich. We spend hours talking and bonding. I feel so close to him. Before he goes, he gives me a brief hug, then slips out the empty door frame. I smile, and lay back down, letting my head slide onto the pillow.

Little did I know, there was a big, black dog sitting outside the window.

I spent the next few days in the hospital wing. I let my new housemates talk to me about Ravenclaw, answer random peoples' questions, and converse with my friends and Harry. We have a sort of schedule down.

7:00-8:30- My time to eat, catch up on my reading, sit and sing

8:30-10:00- Talk with Hermione, let her instruct me about the wonders of Hogwarts

10:00-11:30- Talk with people who want to ask questions

11:30-12:30- My time again

12:30-4:00- Me and my friends only!

4:00-10:45- Harry and I

I cherished the time I had with Harry, as they always ended with brief hugs, or thoughts. Of course, we strayed a bit away from the time, but who cares. I end up telling him everything, except about the books. He's not as surprised as I thought he'd be. Each time, I missed the Black dog sitting at the window. Always, for 5 days. Until, one night, Harry didn't come, and I worried. I didn't think anything of it after a bit, he might have something holding him up, like Filch, or just forgot. I can't expect to have an 11 year old to remember anything, and can't expect really any "love". Yet. So, I slept, but My dreams were muddled, and scary.

_People were all around me, sparing me smiles and glances. I'm somewhere pleasant, somewhere safe. No one can hurt me, I can just feel it. Someone shakes my shoulder, and I hear Elinor's voice trying to rouse me. I turn, but she's not there. There's a sound like a growl. Somewhere, glass shatters, and a few people scream. Something jolts to the ground. I fall. I'm scared now, I can't get up. The shaking gets more vigorous. Shots are fired, incantations are yelled. I feel something hit my head, something heavy, and it bleeds again. Invisible hands clamp around my waist, pull me over an invisible shoulder. I try to scream, but something is shoved into my mouth. The world passes as I float, strewn over a strong body I can't see. I twist and gag, and...  
_

I wake, only to see myself truly strewn over a body, watching the people giving chase get to my captor getting smaller and smaller. I'm being carried farther and farther from the castle, from a broken window in the infirmary. I spit the thing, a rag of some sort, from my mouth. '_I'm being kidnapped. Kidnapped, kidnapped. By who?' _

"HARRY!" I cry. He's running the fastest, far ahead of the small mob of teachers and students giving chase to this person. He tries to shoot a stunner at this person, but it hits me, and I can't try to struggle any more. But I can see. Kayla and Lexi are close behind. I squirm in the grip of the spell(on the inside), willing it to drop me. But he's strong, I can't win. He smacks my bleeding temple, making it bleed more vigorously. I scream for Harry, for Kayla, for Hermione, for anyone.

A branch hits my head as we enter the forbidden forest, and I'm out cold.

Hiya! Kayla, this chaps for you. Sorry, I suck at staying long enough to write decent sentences. Some weekend though, it will be updated. It will get better, but Kayla keeps badgering me for more chapters, and these chaps are written in stolen moments of my life. Hope this story is decent enough. thanks chrissylu 9 for the follow. Guess who the kidnapper is. Guess!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for grammar, length, and time gap, I just needed to get this out. Enjoy!

Everything is incredibly blurry, white and gray dominating most of my vision. But no blurred vision is complete without something incredibly confusing, so splotches of color swim throughout my vision, disturbing the perfect, peaceful pools of colorlessness.

"Hey... Wake-y Wake-y!" Black shaggy hair, complete with a face, pulls itself into my line of vision. Then it retreats.

"Wut? Who the hell are you?" I mumble.

"I bet you gave her a concussion." A brown haired man with wrinkles commands my focus. Where am I? Who are these people? One of them pokes at me and laughs.

Crap, I've been abducted!

"What's a concussion?"

"Muggle head injury."

"Ahhhhhh... So, what should we do with her now?" The black haired man is back, examining my face.

"Oh! Didn't really... okay, ummmm..." A spell is muttered and thin black cords wrap around my wrists and ankles.

"Hey! What the Hell?" I cry, instinctively struggling against the magical bonds.

"So sorry, nothing personal. Stupefy." I can't move now. I can't see, but I can hear.

"What was the point of kidnapping her, Remus?" The shaggy man asks.

"Well, it should drag Harry out of Hogwarts." The newly dubbed Remus says. They want to hurt Harry? I'll rip them apart! This isn't how the story is supposed to go! They shouldn't even show up until his third year! They sure as heck shouldn't be evil.

"Yes, yes, Remus, but why then? Why not wait for her to be alone?

"Because Harry wouldn't know for a fact that she's been kidnapped! She miht've wandered off into the forest or over to the whomping willow or somewhere ele she could get in trouble and not come back out. By the time they deduces ut was the work of notorious mass murder Sirius Black, they'dve pronounced her dead!"

"Fine, you've convinced me. For now, We need to focus on that she is here. What the crap are we gonna do with her?"

"We could lock her in a guest bedroom." Remus offered.

"Well, I guess. Not is the time I am really gratefulfor mu.'s grounding charms."

"Which ones?"

"All of them. The one with owl prevention, door locks, silencing charms, magical inhibitor, everything." He chuckled softly, then continued. "James and I tried to come upwith counter-jinxes for them." He smiled wistfully. I could feel the charm wearing off.

The two stared at the walls, the floors, pretty much anywhere besides me. They began to chat quietly about days gone by, and I began trying to escape.

I could feel the ropes binding my hands behind my back and slowly began to pull myself into a ball on the floor, careful not to make any sudden movements. I brought my arms around my legs and up to my mouth, and chewed on it, tearing at each individual string. It took quite a while, but apperentally there are a lot of interesting days gone past. Then, I bring my feet to my mouth, chewing and clawing the binder till it falls.

I bring myself to a sitting poition and quickly examine the room. Large heavy drapes, a tapestry, and various chirs inhabit the room, and recognize it as the sitting room of Grimmauld place. I make avisu map in my head, readying myself for this. Then, I simply lash out, pulling sirius and Remus's feet from underneath them, before maing a mad dash to the door. slamming it open and pushing myself onto the dark street.

I follow light and streets, running as fast as I can from the footfalls that follow. Even with adrenaline pulsing through me, I dare not slow enough to look back. I'm lost now, 've never been to London, never seen its streets. S, I make the mistake of turning into an alley.

With a dead end.

Hahaha Kayla. Thanks to Chrissy for staying ever faithful!


End file.
